


bitter and blunt

by yak_i_guess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Freedom, Gen, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentions of Suicide, Reflection, Songfic, another fic about tommy and his trident, as he should be, because i just think it’s neat, could this be a character study??? idk, hes free :D, if you’re a c!dream apologist then uhhh this fic is NOT for you, mentions of manipulation, mostly comfort, no beta we die like my trust in adult white men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yak_i_guess/pseuds/yak_i_guess
Summary: Tommy was about to trek back up the Prime Path when he stopped for a moment. Hesitantly, he reached into his inventory and took out a thin, enchanted, three-prong staff.Nightmare. Dream’s trident.or: another fic about tommy flinging around with the trident but with lots of Reflectionssong: Bitter and Blunt by YonKaGor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	bitter and blunt

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda all over the place but i really don’t care  
> tommy is happy for once and i’m riding on that as soon as possible before it gets taken away from me  
> anyways take another tommy flinging around on his trident because i think it’s neat :D
> 
> *the song is cut short, i recommend listening to the full song by YonKaGor, it’s really good. It’s called Bitter and Blunt
> 
> minor tw for suicide, manipulation, basically c!dream in general.

_ it’s now the end of all the visions that we had _

Tommy exited the prison where Dream was being kept. He bid farewell to Sam, who only nodded and gave a short “goodbye”. Tommy glanced back up at the menacing, dark building that he had just gone through, the mining fatigue slowly wearing off. 

_ you were a friend, but we were never meant to be _

For a moment, he thought back to the days he had just arrived at the DreamSMP, remembering when Dream wasn’t such a power-hungry tyrant, when he and Tommy messed around at the then unscarred land. It was so lighthearted and fun back then. Tommy almost thought of Dream as an older brother.

_ because the lane we took is now a broken path _

When did it all go wrong? Was it when the first battle for the discs kicked off? Was it when Wilbur came along and started his drug van? Was it when L’Manburg was officially formed? Tommy didn’t know the answer. He didn’t think he’d ever know— not anytime soon. Perhaps Dream was always like that.

Perhaps their friendship was truly never meant to be.

_ i walk away now, to resign you as a memory _

Tommy was about to trek back up the Prime Path when he stopped for a moment. Hesitantly, he reached into his inventory and took out a thin, enchanted, three-prong staff.

Nightmare. Dream’s trident.

(Tommy remembered the beach party vividly. He still felt bitter about it, despite knowing that Dream had sabotaged the invitations. He remembered flinging around the ocean with a temporary gift. He remembered going high enough to reach snow. He remembered the exact moment he realized he was truly and utterly alone.)

Tommy carefully stepped into some nearby water, carefully pulled the trident back, aimed—

and flew.

He yelled in excitement as he landed. The adrenaline and the realization of what he could do made him whip around to find more water. Soon enough, Tommy was flinging around the SMP using the many posts made for Riptide tridents.

_ did it hurt? to think i failed to care _

_ i know you felt that wasn’t fair _

The memories of all Dream had done to him felt insignificant, and for this moment Tommy felt like how he did before the SMP. He felt so  _ happy _ , he was having so much fun. If the people of the SMP saw him at that moment, they would see the hyperactive 16-year-old they once knew. The guilt-tripping, gaslighting, manipulation, and threats seemed to all be behind him now.

( _ No more _ , he thought.  _ No more of Dream bossing me around, screwing me over, blaming everything on me. _ )

_ and you were weeping, gripping my tainted heart _

_ while i simply sigh from afar _

Tommy knew Dream tried to use emotions against him in that cell. He knew because Dream was trying to use how  _ Tommy  _ once felt all the way back in Logstedshire to gain pity. To manipulate him again.

Tommy wasn’t having it.

Tommy started scaling one of the tallest towers of the SMP, determined to fly over the land that had changed so much in so little time. The feeling of being so high up was nothing like it had been back in exile.

That was the feeling of  _ hopelessness. _

This was the feeling of  _ freedom. _

Tommy flew.

_ i feel disgusted knowing that i hold a smile _

Tommy showed off his new possession to Ranboo. The tall hybrid brightened significantly when he realized what Tommy had. He seemed so excited that Tommy was having a good time. Ranboo asked where he got it.

Tommy said it was Dream’s, yet somehow the mention of the man didn’t dim the mood at all. Ranboo waved as Tommy flung himself away. Tommy was beaming.

Was stripping a man of his power and throwing him in jail supposed to feel so great?

...was he becoming like Dream?

_ ‘cause all these questions suffocate this heart of mine _

Tommy paused. Was he? He did visit Dream just to mock him…

No.

Tommy was  _ nothing  _ like Dream.

_ you said it had to be you, who should plan all my future routes _

Dream used Tommy as a toy, as entertainment. He pushed him almost to his breaking point. Dream was taking  _ everything  _ everyone cared about just so he could have complete and utter control. He was the abuser.

Tommy thought he deserved to have a taste of his own medicine.

From the looks of it, everyone else did too.

Tommy made it to the bench.

_ is it wrong to want to walk with someone else? _

Tommy thought of Tubbo, the boy who almost sacrificed himself for Tommy, for the discs. Tommy didn’t like to think about just how close he was to losing his best friend.

He owed Punz and the others so much for getting there in time.

(“ _ The discs were worth more than you ever were!”  _ There was not a statement Tommy regretted more. No matter how many times Tubbo told him that it’s fine, the guilt Tommy felt wouldn’t let up, and it probably wouldn’t for a long time.)

Tommy clutched a compass he still held onto after all this time.  _ Your Tubbo _ glistened in the sunlight, still pointing to the other boy all the way in Snowchester. Tommy smiled.

Tommy didn’t care what happened to him, as long as Tubbo didn’t get hurt.

After all, for Tubbo? The world.

_ why is it comforting to know that we are done? _

Maybe Tommy would mourn the man Dream had once been, the man who had messed around with him, the man who he created the Prime Church with along with Quackity and Tubbo, the man who he fought beside in Henry’s honor.

(Tommy really hoped the cow down in that godforsaken vault isn’t the real Henry. It would hurt less.)

It didn’t matter, though. That Dream was long gone. He himself had made that very clear that day. Tommy wouldn’t miss him.

_ although these feelings are bitter and blunt _

Tommy wouldn’t miss the man who used him, who manipulated him, who almost drove him to suicide on that beach he never considered home. Tommy wouldn’t miss the man that Dream had turned into.

It was almost comical how Dream thought he could fully diminish Tommy’s light, no matter how close he got. His temper was always one of his weaknesses.

_ it feels immoral that i celebrate alone _

Tommy looked out at the blue sky over the horizon, clutching the trident. He barely remembered the last time he just got to be a  _ kid. _ It was always wars, always serious, it shouldn’t have had to be.

(“ _ I’m not a child!”  _ he had said many times before. He didn’t realize how correct that statement was.

He was not a child. Not anymore. But he should’ve been.)

Tommy let out a  _ “whoop!”  _ of excitement over his newfound ability. For once, he had something he could enjoy. For once, no one could take that away from him. He basked in the thrill of it all.

_ the relief is real _

Tommy collapsed onto the bench, staring up at the sky. His smile was wide, playful, and  _ genuine. _ It was exhilarating. For once, the weight on his shoulders seemed almost nonexistent. 

_ i’m free from your embrace, oh darlin’ _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tommy is free what will he do
> 
> anyways we’re getting a therapy arc hopefully aka the shit we’ve been needing for literally like 6 months on this server
> 
> uhhh drink water  
> stay safe  
> have a wonderful day  
> love you all!  
> -yak


End file.
